


I write my own

by lzuml



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, almost, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzuml/pseuds/lzuml
Summary: Lee Taeyong, leader of NCT, rapper, dancer, vocalist and recently added; fanfiction writer. Of course, only Taeyong himself knew about his freshly added skill. He isn't too confident with his writings just yet but he loved sharing his creations with other creative and very talented writers. Only strictly anonymously, after all, he can't be exposed.//Or Lee Taeyong got addicted to reading fanfictions and started writing his own.





	I write my own

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't think Taeyong would ever go as far as to write his own fanfictions about his own members but how funny would that be though! When your favourite writer turns out to be one of the guys we've been writing about hahahaha 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for possible grammar/spelling errors! It's my first time writing NCT and (almost, kind of, nearly, relatively) smut so I'm sorry if things are a little off/weird

_Jaehyun slowly turned to Mark after he closed the door to their shared hotel room. “Finally alone” Jaehyun whispered. It was Jaehyun’s turn to explore the city and he just had to choose Mark. They roamed New York together, going on a secret date, justified and in plain sight, calling it a bro-date. But being able to be close to each other yet not touch drove Jaehyun crazy until they finally returned to their hotel room._

_He walked over to Mark and lifted one of his legs to his hips. “Jump.” So Mark threw his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and jumped, locking his legs around Jaehyun’s hips. The room wasn’t all that big. It had two single beds, shoved together, a closet and a desk. It only took two steps to get to the desk where Jaehyun gently sat the younger man down. “How do you want it, baby?” Mark blushed. “I-”_

“Taeyong-hyung?” Taeyong quickly closed his laptop and looked up. As usual, he smiled kindly. “What’s up?” Jungwoo sat down across from him. “Dongyoung-hyung said only one person can come with him to the aquarium today, he told us to choose.” Jungwoo smiled cutely but a little shy. Taeyong’s heart was already beating fast, out of fear of getting caught but if it wasn’t it would be now. “Do you want to go?” An excited glint in Jungwoo’s eyes gave away his answer so Taeyong stopped him before he said anything. “You should go, I’m kind of busy anyway.” Jungwoo smiled brightly. “Thanks, hyung!” and excitedly sped out of the room. 

Taeyong sighed out loud. He really had to be more careful. No one could find out what he has been ‘busy’ with all this time. Not the managers, not the fans but definitely not the members themselves. He definitely didn’t like the anxiety that came with keeping his writings a secret but it was better this way. He slumped back into the couch, his laptop still closed, just in case. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He couldn’t help but wonder about Dongyoung and Jungwoo on their ‘date’ so he got his laptop, opened a new document and started writing.

_ Dongyoung and Jungwoo walked through a dark hallway, only lighting from the fish tanks to guide their way through. Jungwoo looked around. It was quiet, only a few children and their parents walking around. “Hyung?” Dongyoung was filming the different- _

  
  


No, scratch that. the cameras and staff would make it impossible to show that kind of affection without receiving weird looks. Taeyong deleted the last part and made it into an AU where they weren’t famous.

  
  


_ “-Hyung?” Dongyoung hummed but didn’t look away from the deep blue water, following a particularly beautiful fish with his eyes. “Don’t you think it’s a little dark?” Jungwoo almost whispered when he faintly touched Dongyoung’s hand. His breathing uneven from the tension he was feeling. After all, they had never held hands in public before. Dongyoung swallowed. He was a little shaken up but he grabbed Jungwoo’s hand anyway. “It is kind of dark yes.” They silently continued their path, now holding hands. _

_ After reaching the dolphin's tank the lights became brighter. Dongyoung tried to let go but Jungwoo held onto his hand as tight as he could, without hurting him. “Hyung, I really don’t want to let go of your hand.” Jungwoo pressed his body against Dongyoung’s while almost whispering in his ear. Dongyoung’s breath hitched. “Jungwoo, not here” He looked around, pulling Jungwoo with him into the bathroom he spotted and into the last stall.  _

_ The space was very limited so they were holding onto each other so they wouldn’t bump into anything. Jungwoo smiled faintly when he carefully pushed Dongyoung back to sit on the toilet after he quickly closed the lid. He caressed his jaw as he looked down on him. “Hyung what are we doing here?” A playful hint in his voice should’ve tipped Dongyoung off but he was too caught up in the moment. His ears were ringing and he felt his face heat up. “I… uh” Jungwoo smiled at him. “you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” He went down to sit on his knees, in between Dongyoungs legs, stroking his thighs. “But you didn’t have to take me all the way to an aquarium for this.”  _

  
  


Taeyong grimaced when he leaned back to stretch. Dongyoung would kill him if he ever found out he wrote these kinds of things with him in it. It made him remember how he got introduced to the world of fanfiction. Apparently, during filming in Japan, he and Dongyoung were caught fighting in the background. Not like it was a real fight, it was just the outcome of them bickering as usual but it worried him a little. What if fans took it the wrong way, what if they thought they actually hated each other. 

So he ended up scrolling through the comments of said -zoomed in- video on Twitter. In the end, he was no longer worried but a little confused. Fans had actually liked their rocky dynamics? Some even wrote short stories about what could have caused it, and surprisingly Taeyong loved reading those. They were almost always wrong but highly creative. So he turned to the internet and found websites full of these stories, called fanfiction. 

That was three months ago. Now he himself is contributing to those sites and writing fanfictions. It was easier said than done. He had to be careful to not upload anything about certain events that hadn’t been posted on social media yet. Or accidentally include information fans usually don’t have access to. After all, he didn’t have anyone who could proofread for him. But up until now, he hadn’t messed up so it worked. And he was quite popular too. 

His last fanfiction about Johnny and Mark and their passport making adventure got 9157 hits. Making it Taeyong’s most read fanfiction. It was the first time he had gone to the ‘bad’ side of fanfiction. The not-so-innocent side. at first, he felt embarrassed writing about his friends in such an explicit way. But as long as no one found out he was writing such things or even thinking such things it was okay.

Taeyong happily uploaded his Jaehyun x Mark in New York fanfiction. The staff uploaded the video of them a few days ago so he was safe. This piece might get even more hits! He couldn’t help but check every ten minutes if more people had read his newest writing. And comments. He loved interacting with fans but anonymously through comments on his fanfictions was a new kind of exciting. 

Next on his list was finishing his Dongyoung x Jungwoo fanfiction. But he had time. The video of them won’t be online for about three days so there wasn’t any hurry. Besides, next up was Miami, Jungwoo’s city. Taeyong wondered who he’d choose as a companion. Would asking Jungwoo make it seem like he himself wanted to join? Because that wouldn’t be ideal, considering he never wrote a fanfiction starring himself and after Miami was Phoenix and Yuta insisted Taeyong had to join him on his trip. So no Phoenix fanfiction. 

_ Johnny bought him a pair of sunglasses, and an expensive pair too. Just because he lost his previous pair, just like that. Jungwoo felt a faint blush on his cheeks. Johnny tended to be a bit rough but he was actually a big softy. Maybe he could get something for Johnny too, to return the favour.  _

_ Jungwoo followed Johnny everywhere he went. Ever corner of the stores they visited, closely eyeing him. Every time Johnny touched something, Jungwoo joined him. "Oh, that looks nice! Do you like it?" And every time the taller man shook his head and placed the item back. It was almost as if he did it on purpose.  _

_ After two hours of store hopping, rather than actual shopping, Johnny and the rest of the crew following them, decided it was time to go and have dinner. But even after those two long hours, Jungwoo didn't get Johnny anything and he felt quite upset about it. So when the crew turned the cameras off, the younger clung to Johnny and whined softly. "Thank you for getting me those sunglasses, I've used them all day long!" Johnny laughed, threw an arm around Jungwoo's neck and squeezed a little. "Wow what a good boy you are!"  _

_ Jungwoo froze. He did not expect that comment, neither did he expect it would make him feel a little hot. He took a deep breath and tried to break loose from his hyung's grip. Unsuccessful. "But hyuuung, I couldn't get you anything because you never found anything you liked." Johnny grinned and held him a little tighter. Oh there it is, his rough side, Jungwoo thought while rolling his eyes. “There was one thing I liked though. It was in every store.” Jungwoo jumped out of Johnny’s embrace. “What is it? I’ll get it right now! Tell me!”  _

_ Johnny just laughed and the entire crew was now staring at Jungwoo. “Don’t. And keep your voice down. It can’t be bought anyway.” Jungwoo just pouted. He really wanted to buy Johnny something too, but he’s just being impossible. Johnny got closer again but this time wrapped an arm around Jungwoo’s waist. “You can repay me when we get back to the hotel." Oh. Jungwoo realised what he was insinuating. It was in every store yet couldn’t be bought. He wasn’t a child anymore and it was time to let Johnny know. _

_ They found a nice restaurant and set up cameras and mics again. It was the last part they were supposed to film today. They had a nice mukbang until staff turned the cameras off. Everyone tuned in and had a nice and peaceful dinner. Except for Johnny, who was squirming in his seat.  _

_ Jungwoo wanted to show him what he could expect at the hotel so he placed his hand on Johnny’s thigh at the beginning of the evening. But he slowly felt his way up as time went by. Johnny took a shaky breath. “Cut it out.” Jungwoo heard him but didn’t move his hand. If he really wanted to stop he’d remove his hand, right? “Please. I can’t... What if someone sees?” Jungwoo smiled but silently agreed. He pulled his hand away after he gave him a final firm squeeze, causing Johnny’s breath to hitch and hide his now reddening face in his hands. “Youngho-yah, are you okay?” Their manager sent him a concerned look. “He’s alright, just ate too much.” He gave his sweetest smile. Their manager bought it and nodded.  _

_ When everyone was done and the food was paid for it was finally time to leave. Jungwoo couldn’t be happier, if it was up to him they would’ve left an hour ago. But Johnny was glad the crew took their time. He definitely didn’t want to walk around with an obvious tent in his pants. Unfortunately for Jungwoo, Johnny didn’t feel all too merciful but he had to be patient.  _

_ The ride back to the hotel was almost unbearable for both of them. Jungwoo felt the anticipation buzzing under his skin, while Johnny was yearning for sweet revenge. But fooling around in a van full of crew members and one of their managers? Absolutely not. So they had to patiently sit and wait 20 minutes until they arrived at the hotel and sped inside, yelling they both needed to use the bathroom as an excuse.  _

_ They ran as fast as they could, to their shared hotel room. Jungwoo got there first and opened the door but found himself pinned against the inside of the door before he knew it. Johnny pinned one hand above his head and wrapped one hand loosely around his neck. “I’m not feeling merciful tonight.” He squeezed lightly. “I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into,” he half-whispered into his ear. Jungwoo just huffed while wearing a cocky smile. “I’ve been bad, haven’t I” He tried to laugh but his airway got closed off for a second, making him moan softly when Johnny released his tight grip. “You’re right, and I should punish you for being bad.”  _

_ That’s all Jungwoo needed to hear. His legs felt wobbly, but Johnny’s grip on him held him in place. “Yes please.” Jungwoo whimpered. “What was that?” Johnny now growled in a low voice. “Yes… Please p-punish me”  _

The door to his hotel room suddenly flew open. Taeyong could immediately see who came in since he was facing the door -for obvious reasons- and he quickly closed his laptop in his lap. “Yuta, is something wrong?” Yuta jumped on the bed taeyong was on, and sat down in front of him. “No, I just wanted to tell you we’re leaving early tomorrow, it’s a long drive.” Taeyong smiled. Right, tomorrow was the Phoenix city trip so no writing tomorrow. It would be weird if he was typing away on his phone for hours in the car. It would totally raise suspicions in Yuta, if not their attending manager and crew members. It was also past 10 PM so he had to go to sleep if he wanted to be fit the next day.

“Alright, thank you. I’ll go to sleep now, you should too. Let’s have fun tomorrow!” Yuta smiled and got off the bed. “Okay see you tomorrow!” and quickly left the room. Taeyong sighed. He still had so much to do. His Jungwoo x Johnny in Miami fanfiction was unfinished and he still had to start writing his Haechan x Mark in Dallas fanfiction. He could only hope to have time to write after the Phoenix city trip.

  
  
  


_ Mark opened a window and lit a scented candle he got at the botanical garden. It was still early but soft light from the sunrise lit up the sky a little. Donghyuck still lazed around in bed, waiting for Mark to bring him a damp towel. “Be careful at the window, don’t accidentally flash anyone” Donghyuck joked. “We’re on the seventh floor, who would be able to see me?” Mark rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom to get the towel. “People with drones would be able to.” Donghyuck turned on his back, slowly since he felt sore and huffed as he finally got comfortable. Mark came back from the bathroom.”Right.”  _

_ “I’ve seen people spy on others with drones on the internet so It isn’t impossible.” Mark crawled on their bed and sat down in between Donghyuck’s legs. “Alright, I believe you, I’ll be careful near the window. Now, open your legs so I can get you cleaned up.” The younger slowly opened his legs. Being sore was the worst, but worth it in this situation. “be gentle, I’m still sensitive.” He whined. Mark smiled. “Alright.” _

_ When the dirty towel was discarded in the hamper Mark crawled back into bed. He got under the duvet and turned to Donghyuck. He had his eyes closed, his long eyelashes almost touching his cheeks. Mark couldn’t help but stare until Donghyuck snorted. “Stop staring at me, it’s creepy.” Mark pouted. “I wasn’t staring.” Donghyuck turned to face Mark and tangled their legs. “Whatever. Just kiss me and go to sleep.” Mark smiled dumbly. He placed his hand on Hyuck’s jaw and softly kissed him. Lips moving lazily but lovingly until they parted, a little breathless. “I love you.” _

  
  


Taeyong smiled and covered his red cheeks. Such a sappy ending but fitting nonetheless. He loved reading fluff himself but writing fluff was something else. Maybe it was because he lacks romantic encounters? Maybe getting some romantic experience would boost his fluff writing skills? Taeyong sighed. Dating was obviously out of the question. He quickly posted Donghyuck x Mark in Dallas and went to bed. His current roommate Jaehyun was still out, playing games in Johnny’s room he assumed. Taeyong yawned and tried to get comfortable until Johnny burst into the room, followed by Jaehyun and Jungwoo.

“Taeyong wake up!” Taeyong jumped out of bed. “What’s wrong? Did anyone get hurt? Tell me?” Johnny grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye with a serious expression on his face. Taeyong got goosebumps. “No, none of that. It’s something else.” Taeyong furrowed his brows. No one got hurt but it was bad enough for them to burst in here? Jaehyun was grinning behind Johnny and Jungwoo was giggling alongside him. “T-then what is it?” 

“Tell me… how will I punish Jungwoo?” Johnny looked at him, still wearing the same serious look on his face. “E-excuse me?” Taeyong’s head was spinning. Both Jaehyun and Jungwoo stopped laughing and came closer, cornering him. “I want to know how you think I’d punish Jungwoo for riling me up in public.” Taeyong couldn’t believe his ears. That was way too specific to be a coincidence. “How…?” Jaehyun held up his phone. “You forgot to log out off google docs on my phone. We’ve been reading everything you’ve written so far.” Taeyong felt tears well up. He slowly backed off and hid his face in embarrassment. 

“Hyung, it’s okay! We read it because we love it. You’re very talented.” Jungwoo stepped forward. “And we all get sexually frustrated, that’s okay.” Jungwoo gently took Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong’s face was now completely red. “I’m not sexually frustrated! That’s not what this is about!” Jaehyun now came closer and pushed him against the wall behind him. “Well, we certainly are, all thanks to your stories.” Taeyong swallowed. “Yeah, and you didn’t even finish the story of me and Jungwoo. How are you going to take responsibility Taeyong?” Johnny pinned his hand against the wall above his head, just like he did to Jungwoo in his fanfiction. 

“I…” Jaehyun smirked. “We know you want his hyung, don’t try and deny it.” Taeyong’s breath hitched. Did he really want this? Is that why he wrote all those fanfictions? “Do you want me to bend you over the desk as I did to Mark?” Jungwoo tuned in, “or do you want me to take you in the bathroom as I did to Dongyoung-hyung?” Even Johnny tuned in. “Or do you prefer to make sweet love, as Mark did to Donghyuck?” Taeyong didn’t know what to say or who to answer first. “Who do you want the most?” All three of them kept repeating the same question over and over, making Taeyong’s head hurt. “You do you want the most!?”

“Dongyoung!”

Taeyong woke up drenched in sweat, breathing fast. The bedside lamp was suddenly turned on and Dongyoung sat down on his bed. “You called me?” Taeyong looked at him, eyes wide. Right, he was sharing a room with Dongyoung, not Jaehyun. “Did you have a bad dream?” The younger looked concerned. Taeyong was finally able to calm down. Sure, they bickered a lot but Dongyoung was very caring and Taeyong loved that about him. “Yeah but I’m alright now, thanks.” Dongyoung sighed. “Move over.” Taeyong smiled as he did as told. Dongyoung cuddled up to him after he turned off the light. “Goodnight.” Taeyong let himself get pulled into his embrace. “Goodnight Doie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! 
> 
> I hope you saw what I did there at the end 😏
> 
> Taeyong probably uses Apple, so the 'Google docs' might not work but I don't know how Apple works and if they have a similar program (??), so sorry Apple users. T-T"


End file.
